A fuel cell vehicle equipped with a polymer electrolyte fuel cell, hereinafter simply called “fuel cell”, has an air inlet also called grille in a forward portion of the vehicle. Part of the outside air taken in through the grille may be supplied as cathode gas to the fuel cell and may also be used to cool down the fuel cell.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (JP 2013-049350A) discloses the configuration of an air duct provided in an engine room to take in the outside air that is to be supplied to a fuel cell. Patent Literature 2 (JP 2007-069629A) discloses a fuel cell vehicle that is configured such that the volume of the air taken in through a front grille is controlled by an opening-adjustable grille shutter.